Lance Spears
Lance Spears'' ''is an adventurous diver who is the love interest of Sarah Thunder. He loves action, but gets easily scared over minuscule things. He first appeared in the LEGO Atlantis sets as the first mate of the Deep Sea Salvage Crew. Character Details *'Film Credits:' Wonders of Buoyancy; The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards; Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients; Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (not yet released); Legends of the Universe (not yet released) *'Character Role:' Love Interest *'Actor:' Andrew Bermudez; Michael Whalen *'Character Sex:' Male Physical Description On his many adventures with Johnny Thunder, he wears a light blue vacation shirt featuring a picture of a sunset and dark blue pants. He has stubble on his chin and cheeks and dark orange hair and eyebrows. Alternatively, in Pamplona, Spain, he wears a red sweater with the Classic Space logo on it over his shirt. When he is on a diving expedition, he wears his Deep Sea Salvage Crew diving suit, which is gray except for the visor, sleeves, flippers, and other details, which are lime green. The suit also has a red Deep Sea Salvage Crew logo on the left pant leg. Characteristics Lance Spears is the boyfriend of Sarah Thunder and tries to be romantic towards her. This usually is to no avail, since he doesn't understand women that well. He is also a loud snorer, easily scared, and a little scruffy, sometimes making him a source of ridicule from Harry Cane. He also easily gets bored and hated school. Before dating Sarah, he was the first mate of the Deep Sea Salvage Crew. Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Lance Spears first appeared in 2010 in LEGO's Atlantis product line as the first mate of the Deep Sea Salvage Crew. He is usually a source of annoyance for Captain Ace Speedman and sleeps a lot. Soon after in LEGO Atlantis: The Movie, he appears, playing the same role he plays in the sets. According to the film, he is also "an expert in anything that goes boom." In 2011, he appeared in the video game LEGO Battles: Ninjago, acting as a hero unit, along with the final wave of Atlantis sets. In this wave, he only appeared in one set: 7976 Ocean Speeder. He also appears on the Atlantis Submarine Voyage attraction as a diver exploring the underwater environment. Trivia *For an unknown reason, in LEGO Battles: Ninjago, he has the head of Axel Storm, another Atlantis character. *In the pitch documents for Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients, he is occasionally referred to as Kevin Spears (this is most likely a mistake). *In LEGO Atlantis: The Movie, this character is played by Patrick Seilz. *A life-size version of this character, named L.A.N.S.E., was built to promote the LEGO Atlantis theme. Gallery Image105.jpg|Lance Spears in Wonders of Buoyancy. Image157.jpg|Lance Spears in The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards. 2013-01-27 15-08-17.674.jpg|Lance Spears in Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients. Lance 03.jpg|Lance Spears Minifigure Lance 02.jpg|Lance Spears in LEGO Atlantis: The Movie. Lance 01.jpg|Lance Spears in LEGO Atlantis: The Movie. Lance ninjago.png|Lance Spears in LEGO Battles: Ninjago. Lance 04.jpg|Lance Spears as he appears on the Atlantis Submarine Voyage attraction. External Links *Article on Brickipedia *Article on LEGO Atlantis Wiki Category:Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Canon Immigrants Category:2010